Shippou Alone
by Shippousfire
Summary: Shippou runs away from Inuyasha and Kagome! Will he be able to survive on his own? Will Kagome and Inuyasha ever find him? Is Inuyasha even worried? Read to find out! Please review!
1. In the Forest

Shippou Alone

Chapter One-Shippou's Goodbye 

By: Voice

Author's Note: Hello and welcome to my newest story! In case you haven't read my other stories, this is my first one on FanFiction.net. My other stories are on FictionPress.com. They are The Voice Of the Rose and Fire Eyes. Thanks for reading, and please review! I like reviews! XD

_He was lost, frightened and alone, whirling through the universe. He whimpered and wondered where he was. Where was Kagome? Why didn't she save him? And that jerk, Inuyasha, where was he? Then he heard evil laughter coming from behind him. He whirled around when he heard his name. _

"Shippou... Shippou! Wake up, Shippou!"

_What? Did Naraku start an earthquake? The whole Earth was shaking! What the-_

"SHIPPOU!"

"ACK!" cried Shippou as he jumped ten feet in the air and hit his head on a tree branch. "OW! WHAT?!"

Drawing back in surprise, Kagome sighed. "You were having that nightmare again, weren't you?"

"Aw, c'mon Kagome, it's nothing, really...err.... uh... yeah, sort of... " he finished lamely.

"Keh. Poor little Shippou!" cried a high, squeaky voice that sounded strangely like Kagome's. "He needs taking care of! Oh, poor baby!"

"Shut up, Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome angrily. "He's only little, and-"

"I AM NOT A BABY!" screeched Shippou as he attacked Inuyasha. "I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"

By then, Inuyasha was laughing hysterically and squealing, "Kagome! Kagome! Help me, mommy!" as he easily dodged Shippou's fists.

"BAKA! SHUT THE HELL INUYASHA! SHUT UP, SHUT UP!!!!!" screamed Shippou. "I AM TIRED OF BEING LAUGHED AT AND PITYED! I AM LEAVING!"

Kagome gasped. "No! Shippou, don't-"

Kagome was interrupted by more hysterical laughter. "Keh! He won't last more than 5 minutes without his precious mommy!"

"SHUT UP INUYASHA! STOP INTERRUPTING ME!"

With Kagome and Inuyasha arguing, Shippou could slip out easily. "Goodbye," he whispered.

After he had sneaked out of the tent in which Inuyasha and Kagome were staying, Shippou ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He didn't really know where he was going, or what he was doing, for that matter, so he just ran aimlessly through the forest. After a few hours of running, Shippou grew tired.

'I need to find a place to stay,' he thought, 'because I must be miles away from Inuyasha and Kagome by now!' After searching around for awhile, Shippou came across a small, damp cave that was partly hidden by vines. He decided that it was good enough and, after scraping some leaves together, Shippou fell into a restless, dream-filled sleep.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIPOOOOOOOUUUUU! SHIPPOU! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Keh... Why are we even looking for the nasty little brat? All he did was make trouble!"

Ignoring Inuyasha's awful comments, Kagome continued calling for Shippou. Having no luck, she sat down, defeated, and began to cry.

"Ack! No, Kagome, uh.... no! Don't cry! Please! Don't!" Inuyasha stuttered, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"But... we... can't... find... SHIPPOUUUUUUU!" Kagome wailed.

"Um... I'm sure we'll... find him! Just... please stop crying!" he whined. "PLEASE!"

_It was dark, damp, and cold. Shippou was lost in a deep black puddle. He was gasping for air. There was nobody around, except for a few muddled voices coming from above. He yelled for help, but he couldn't be heard. The voices kept their same, monotonous tone while Shippou yelled. From behind, Shippou heard evil laughter. 'Naraku!' he thought as he whirled around. But instead of Naraku, it was- _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Shippou screamed, frightening the tiny field mice that were his co-inhabitants in the cave. "Stupid nightmare..." he panted. Taking a deep breath, Shippou went outside to look for breakfast.

Author: Well, that's the end of Chapter One! I know it's short, but I tend to do that... I'll update if i get good reviews! Thanks!


	2. Evil Laughter

**Shippou**** Alone**

Chapter Two- Evil Laughter

By Voice

Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I have a couple of replies to add:

**Angelfirey**: Thanks for being my first reviewer! Shippou will eventually find his way back to Kagome and Inuyasha, but I have to make the story interesting first. Don't worry, it will end up with a pointlessly happy ending... : )

**Foxshadow**: Thanks, but seriously, I'd never consider being a real author. I don't really think I could do that. I just felt like writing a rather silly, happy story because I was bored (big surprise there, huh?)! Thanks for reading my story and reviewing! I'm glad you liked it! And as for what happens next, you will just have to keep reading! *evil laughter* BWAHAHA! *people glare* What? Can't you guys take a joke...? Aw, c'mon... @.@

Thanks for the reviews! Now, on with the story!

"SHIPPOUUUUU! WHERE ARE YOUUUUUU?!" 

"SHIPPOU! COME OUT, OR I'LL-"

"Shut up! You wouldn't do a thing to him! I know in your heart, you don't really hate him!"

"Keh! I have no heart! I hate that little wimp. In fact-" 

It was morning, and Inuyasha and Kagome were continuing their search for Shippou. Inuyasha was acting even more idiotic than usual, and Kagome knew why. Inuyasha was worried about Shippou, but was determined not to show it. He was acting so incredibly stupid that Kagome was getting quite annoyed.

"GIVE IT A REST WILL YOU? God, Inuyasha, you are acting like a complete and total LOSER! YOU DO TOO LIKE SHIPPOU! JUST ADMIT IT!"

Inuyasha hesitated, surprised, then retorted, "HOW DARE YOU INTURRUPT ME! WHY, IF I HAD THE MIND TO, I'D TEAR YOU TO SHREDS AND- ANNNNNND- Kagome- uh...wait!"

Kagome had stalked off during Inuyasha's cocky reply and was far ahead of him, screaming, "SHIPPOU!" at the top of her lungs.

Meanwhile, Shippou was miles away. He was losing hope of ever finding food, until he spotted a tiny brown rabbit. Crouching down behind a bush, Shippou prepared himself. The rabbit paid no attention to him. Shippou counted to three under his breath. Then, he took a mighty leap at the rabbit, missed by a couple of inches, and fell with a thud on his head. Scrambling to his feet, Shippou chased the rabbit until it ran deeper into the forest, far away from Shippou's 'home'. Sighing, Shippou decided just to look for something edible. He walked and walked until he finally found a bush with red, ripe berries. Stuffing some into his mouth, Shippou trudged back to the cave.

----------_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_----------

"Where could he have gone?" worried Kagome in a sad tone. "I'm so scared... this is all my fault." Completing this thought, Kagome began to sob.

"Oh no! Don't cry! Please! We'll find him! Uh... Aw, c'mon Kagome! Stop... Please?" Inuyasha was shifting uncomfortably where he stood.

"But, Inuyasha! You said we'd find him by now!" Kagome wailed.

"Uh... well... we haven't...." 

"Well DUH! I knew that, _baka_!" 

Inuyasha smiled sheepishly. "Yeah? Um... just checking!"

_It was dark, and he was traveling down a long, dark, tunnel. Wondering where he was, Shippou sighed. "Kagome-chan?" He called. "Where are you, Kagome-chan?"_

Yet another dream-filled night. Shippou woke up panting and sweaty, as always. He never used to have dreams. 'Oh well," he thought as he yawned and stretched. "I'll worry about that later. I'm going to go get me some breakfast."

_Thanks for reading. Please review_! 

lol done!!!! ^_^


End file.
